


Icy Imitation

by relic_amaranth



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Multi, No Plot/Plotless, Other, Snow, Snowball Fight, Snowmen, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-09-24 14:56:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17102720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/relic_amaranth/pseuds/relic_amaranth
Summary: You, Bucky, and Steve have a snow day.





	Icy Imitation

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Snowman + Snowball Fight
> 
> A/N: There is no plot, only fluff. Aaaaand this one isn’t really Christmas so much as just…winter. Oh well; it’s still fun.

 

“Dooooo you want to build a–”

“Sing that _one more time_ and we’re gonna find out how much snow you can eat at once.”

Cackling, you get back to your snow creation and leave Bucky alone to his snow…castle? Whatever; you’re still making the base for your snowman (snowman-with-a- _twist_ ) and it’s hard to get the boxy shape you want, but you’re making do. Steve has gone to pick up food so you and Bucky are just wasting time in the backyard until he gets back.

Which doesn’t take that long, all snow and ice considered. You’re still trying to get the chest area right when Steve comes out to tell you both that lunch is ready.

“ _Finally_ ,” Bucky says and dusts his gloves off. You turn more fully to find Steve standing there, staring at your masterpiece. He’s very focused on the top part.

“Is that a…snowwoman?” he asks hesitantly.

You can’t help but laugh. “It’s a snow _you_!” you say and grin so hard it hurts. “I was just trying to get the chest right.”

Bucky laughs. Steve scowls. You beam. This is better than you had hoped for and you can’t wait to send a picture to Sam and Natasha. Once you’re done. You turn back to finish your Snow-Spangled-Man With A Frozen Plan, but a snowball hits you so hard and so fast you stumble forward into the snowman and it crumbles under your weight. “Oh no!”

“Geeze– I’m sorry!” Steve says and you can hear him coming towards you. You grab the half of the head that’s still intact (though yet and now forever bereft of Steve’s cheekbones and chin, alas) and, once Steve is close enough, you turn and fling it into his face.

Steve sputters and falls back on his ass, and Bucky is practically roaring with laughter. You only have eyes for the blond, though. “ _That_ was for Snow Steve!”

That sets Bucky off anew and Steve frowns at you. “You named that thing after me?”

You gasp and start trying to throw little snowballs at Steve but you don’t pack them hard enough so you end up just slinging loose snow at him. “He was an– innocent– ice doppelganger– you– monster!”

Steve takes it only for a short time before he starts flinging snow right back at you. As soon as he stops his rapid assault to roll a snowball you dart behind the tree. And just in time, too, judging by the snow-splosion next to your face. You yelp and sputter at the frozen bits that do hit you, and you look around the other side. “Hey! While you’re throwing so hard, maybe ix-nay the ead-shots-hay?”

“Sorry!” Steve says cheerfully.

You’re doomed.

* * *

 

The snowball ‘fight’ (‘annihilation’ is a much more accurate word for it) ends with you on the ground, probably bruised to shit, but you don’t think you’ve ever heard Bucky laugh so much. So, begrudgingly, you admit to yourself it was worth it.

You roll over to sprawl dramatically on the thoroughly pelted remains of dear Snow Steve. “Oh, my glacial love, the world was not ready for us…”

“Are you going for an Oscar?” Steve chuckles and pulls you up into his arms. “I got _my_ prize.”

“What the hell; are you Conan now or something? Fucking caveman,” you say but when he kisses you, you encourage it.

“Mm–” Steve pulls away and takes all his wonderful warmth with him. Well, most of it. “Shit; you’re freezing.”

“I just got buried with a backyard full of snow. Can’t imagine why I might be _cold_ ,” you say. However you are, now that the adrenaline and all the blood that raced with it is settling back down, starting to feel the effects of soaked clothes in cold weather.

“You two go inside and warm up; I’ll reheat lunch,” Bucky says, suddenly right next to you. He looks stern and points at the two of you just so. “And _no funny business_. If you take too long I’m eating your food.”

You salute him and shrink into Steve when Bucky makes as if to tickle you. You try to press even more to Steve as he carries you in. His heat feels muted behind the wall of wet and cold, but you’ll take what you can get. At this point, though, you wonder how good you could have made Snow Steve’s chest. There’s nothing quite like the feel of the real thing, soft and pulsing with his heartbeat. Bucky’s chest is a tie– the part he lets you lie on doesn’t have the super-strong heartbeat like Steve’s does, but when it’s really quiet and both of them are asleep, you swear you can hear them both beating steadily in time.

You jolt when Steve sets you down in the bathroom, but then he slides his hands up your sides, under your shirt.

You jab a finger in his chest and, in your best Bucky impression, say, “ _No funny business_.”

“ _I HEARD THAT_!”

Bucky doesn’t eat your food, but he does give you the stink-eye all through lunch. Until you’re all finished and you and Steve can drag him upstairs to warm up properly.

You like to think Snow Steve would have wanted it this way.


End file.
